The Mission KakashiXSakura
by Crywhenyouleave
Summary: Tsunade recognizes the lack of Moral among the ninjas of Konoha, and decides to set a 'mission' of a personal nature to improve it, but will this 'mission' improve it too much?
1. 01 Mission START!

_**~Tsunade recognizes the lack of Moral between the ninjas of Konoha, and decides to set a 'mission' of a personal nature to improve it, but will this 'mission' improve it too much?~**_

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So uhhh... first fan-fic on here, lil bit nervous about it. Please... be gentle. Will try my best to keep it updated, am hoping for this to be my first ever finished story.**_

_**Also I am Australian, so you may find I will jump between Australian and US spelling for some words, although I will attempt to keep it US.**_

_**If you notice any grammatical errors that I have not picked up on or places where there seems to be too much repetition please let me know, I do my best but there are times where I don't notice.**_

_**So SakuraXKakashi FTW**_

_**Please note I do not hold any rights to the Naruto anime or manga or its characters. This is purely fan made, and may contain spoilers. Based from the anime so may want to be up to at least Episode 55 of Naruto Shippuden.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Mission START!**

Sakura's face scrunched up as the loud rapping on the door disturbed her good dream. Last night she had been at the hospital on the late shift, and today was her day off.

Knock, knock, knock.

Louder this time and more urgent, it forced her to open her eyes into little cracks and mumble, "Go away," angrily into her pillow.

"Sakura if you don't get out of bed and come to the door I'm going to come in through your bedroom window."

That voice.

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she shot out of bed and ran from the room. Last time she had failed to heed that warning, he had come in through her bedroom window while she was sleeping in the nude. That had been awkward for them both and he had regretted it immediately when she sent him sailing back out through the window with a very well placed punch.

"GEEZE!" she grumped as she wrenched open the front door, "Didn't you learn you lesson last time Kakashi-Sensei," she glared up at him through the wide open door.

The moment he saw her he averted his eyes and the pink flushed his cheeks mainly hidden under the mask. The pink haired, and very angry kunoichi stood before him in very tiny underwear and a singlet that wasn't exactly covering. Her odd coloured hair stuck out at awkward angles, and her bright green eyes, still full of sleep glared up at him.

"Yo," he said laughing awkwardly with his hands up in front of him. This was a pathetic attempt at protecting himself from Sakura's morning fury. Sakura knowing this, narrowed her eyes even more, "I was asked to come fetch you, apparently we have a mission."

Her eyes widened at this and she sighed, "Ok, message received, I'll be up there in a few minutes."

"Hopefully wearing pants?"

That comment earned Kakashi the honor of having the door slammed in his face, for which he was oddly grateful.

* * *

As promised, Sakura had gotten dressed quickly and was at the Hokage's Tower in a matter of minutes. She had expected to find Kakashi, Naruto and maybe Sai and Yammato too. Instead she found a large crowd of Hidden Leaf Ninja standing around all looking thoroughly confused. A thick line appeared between her eyebrows as her forehead creased in a deep frown.

"SAKURA!" Through the crowd a bright, yellow, spiky ball bobbed toward her.

"Naruto? What's going on? I thought we were supposed to be receiving a mission?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the overwhelmingly large group of ninja, "I thought so too. Kakashi-Sensei even came to get me for it."

"Listen up!" The voice tore them away from their conversation, and their vision traveled to the Fifth Hokage who stood above the gathering, "I'm giving each and every one of you the same mission. Moral has been low, and severe depression has been clawing its way through our ranks. As such you will forward to the front in an orderly fashion and draw out a name. You must go on at least two dates with the person whose name you draw out."

A wave of confused mumbles and whispers worked their way though the crowd and Lady Tsunade glared down at them all, "I will hear NO ARGUMENTS and there will be NO SWAPPING. Understood?!"

The harsh tone her voice carried made the entire sea of people flinch, which in appearance caused an interesting ripple. The chorus of "Yes Lady Hokage!" rang out loud and clear, and Tsunade turned on her heel and marched back inside, leaving Izumo and Kotetsu to deal with the grumbling ninja.

Slowly the wave of people surged lazily towards the buckets at the front containing the names of their soon to be dates, and as it thinned Naruto and Sakura both made their way towards the buckets labeled 'Male' and 'Female'. Izumo stood to the side of them and pointed at Sakura and then to the male bucket, Kotetsu pointed from Naruto to the female bucket.

"Oh boy..." Sakura grumbled as she dipped her hand into the sea of paper. She grasped a slip of paper withdrew her hand and...

"WHAT!?" Naturo was staring in horror at the slip in his hand. It had seemed he had been very excited to draw out a name, but had been shocked and terrified at the name he drew.

"What? What's wrong?"

Naruto handed her the slip of paper looking like he was about to cry. Sakura looked down at the paper, and almost dropped to the floor in a fit of hysterical laughter.

Three letters were written in a delicate flowing script that Sakura recognized as Shizune's. The word read - 'Sai'

Izumo and Kotetsu both leaned over and looked at the paper too, and snickered which turned into full blown hilarity. Naruto simply stood there, frozen in horror as both of them doubled over, tears streaming down their faces.

When Izumo finally stopped laughing, he puts Sai's slip of paper in the back in the bucket labeled 'male' and asked Naruto to pull out another name. This time the name Naruto drew out was 'Hyuga Katsuya'. Satisfied that it was at least a girl even if it wasn't the one he wanted, he moved back and out of the crowd.

Now it was Sakura's turn to look at her paper.

'Hatake...'

Oh no.

'... Kakashi'

"Izumo... please?" Sakura begged.

He simply smiled and said "No swapping. Hokage's order.

"But Naruto just..."

"That was our mistake," Kotetsu cut in, finality in his voice.

Sakura wasn't going to be able to swap it out... she would just have to avoid it; or so she thought before she saw Kotetsu writing down the name next to hers on a clip board.

Damn it all, she really was going to have to go through with it.

* * *

Damn it all, he was really going to have to go through with it.

Kakashi ferociously rubbed his one uncovered eye, attempting to rid himself of the headache this mornings events had caused him. He hadn't expected to see her half naked this-morning, let alone draw HER NAME out of those damn buckets. He practically punched himself when his thoughts then began to travel back to when he had accidentally saw her nude.

A small part of him was very excited about this opportunity that had presented itself, a small part located southern of his brain and there for a part that really shouldn't be considered in all this at all.

He slapped himself with a considerable amount of force, which caused a clap even though his gloved face and hand.

Gai looked at his friend with concern. He had been lucky in drawing out Anko's name rather then his young student, Tenten's. Seemed Lee had picked out her name instead and Neji had drawn out the young Hinata Hyuga's name.

"I just need to get this over with!" Kakashi said suddenly jumping to his feet.

Gai for once stayed quiet, which made Kakashi turn around to question him, "You're not going to stop me? Question my logic?"

"Kakashi, when have I ever questioned your logic. You must forge forward with your POWER OF YOUTH!"

"Why do I bother," he sighed, and walked out of the room.

This was going to get complicated. He had a feeling it was going to be, unfortunately that feeling arose as not only a gut feeling but the feeling that wiggled its way to the surface every time his mind traveled back to when he saw Sakura that morning. The one that originated in his pants.


	2. 02 Meetings and Tactical Discussion!

_**Sorry the first chapter was so short guys, this one will be longer I promise!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Meetings and Tactical Discussions!**

Ino flicked her long blond hair back over her shoulder and rested her chin in the palm of her well manicured hand. Between working in the Yamanaka flower shop and being a ninja, it was a wonder her nails managed to stay as neat and clean as they did.

"Well, that was interesting."

Hinata and Tenten sat across the table, Tenten lazily sucking down the milkshake she had ordered, and Hinata staring busily at her fidgeting hands. They and Sakura, who sat uncomfortably close to the young blonde, knew what Ino was after.

Gossip.

Who drew out who, and what possible evil schemes she could come up with to make this nightmare doubly worse.

A chill worked its way up Sakura's spine as she thought of having to tell the gossip queen about the name she had pulled out of the buckets earlier that day.

"Well?" Ino probed, eyeing off Hinata, who was looking anywhere but at her fellow kunoichi.

"I-uh..." She stammered clumsily. Hinata was not well known for her confidence. In fact she regularly feinted when she came into contact with a certain number one knuckle head ninja. Unfortunately she was also easily pressured by the other girls, particularly Ino, and she usually gave way without too much of a fight, "I... I drew Kiba's name..." she whispered.

The blush rose in her face and soon she was the colour of a beet root.

"I... I don't know how to approach him about it... it will make things very awkward..." she mumbled. She began the all too familiar action of pressing her two index fingers together nervously. This was the sign that she had told everything she could bring herself to say at that point, and Ino had come to know the young Hyuga girl well enough to understand this.

"I'm sure it wont be too bad Hinata," Ino reassured her, "After all, Kiba is a pretty easy going guy, and we all had to randomly draw names," she said with a smile. This seemed to ease Hinata a small amount however she still remained tense and fidgety.

"I drew out Neji." Tenten said abruptly. Her gaze was still bored and pointed somewhere towards the rafters, however this did not stop the pink hue from climbing to her face, "I'm going to ask him at training this afternoon."

Ino looked shocked. Out of the four ladies, she had expected Tenten to be the hardest to get information out of, "Well..."

"I just wanna' get it out of the way so everything can go back to normal."

"Fair enough," Ino replied. Her gaze then turned towards Sakura, who shuddered again as the familiar chill crawled up her spine.

"Oh no, No way are you getting mine out of me Ino-PIG!" Sakura growled.

Ino's eyebrow twitched, a tell that the Ino-pig remark had hit a nerve, "Your just worried that whoever you drew will reject you cause of your massive forehead, BILLBOARD BROW!"

"No actually, that's not what I'm worried about... PIG!"

Ino's eyes widened at the small piece of information she was just given. Sakura wasn't worried about rejection, then what was she worried about? A smirk crept to Ino's lips as she stared at her pink haired friend, "you know if you don't tell us, we'll find out some other way," she threatened.

Sakura pulled away at the terrifying expression on Ino's face, "Nuh-uh. Give an inch, give a mile, and I'm not giving either!"

Ino's grin became wider and creepier, "Hinata will you do the honor?" she said as she suddenly leapt upon Sakura.

Sakura, caught completely off guard, attempted to push the blonde off of her without hurting her, however it only took a second for Hinata to locate the small slip of paper hiding in Sakura's pouch and read the name.

Again the Hyuga ninja's face went bright red and Ino watched her expectantly from on top of her annoyed, pink haired counterpart.

"Who was it?!" Ino chirped excitedly.

Hinata's face went even redder and her eyes were hidden behind her bangs.

"Hinata are you ok?" Tenten asked touching the kunoichi on the shoulder.

Hinata didn't move or speak and Sakura knew exactly why. Student and Teacher. Student and teacher that were at least 20 years apart in age. The same teacher who she had relied on to protect her as a child, who had seen her every embarrassing moment since she had joined his team at 12 years of age.

"Its Kakashi-Sensei..." Sakura whispered... her face beginning to match Hinata's.

Ino and Tenten simply stared at her in shock, mouths hanging wide open.

"D-did I just hear you right?" asked Ino, eyes wide.

Sakura nodded, and hid her face behind a curtain of hair.

"Wow. Talk about bad luck... So what are you going to do about it?"

"I cant do anything about it. Its a mission remember. It has to be followed through with."

Ino frowned for a second, then her face brightened into a large grin,"I have an idea!"

The other three girls looked at Ino with worry etching each of their faces, "Ino, what are you plotting?" Sakura asked warily.

* * *

For once Kakashi had all of his paper work in the day he got it. For once he didn't feel like reading any of his beloved 'Make Out' books, and for once he was looking for something, ANYTHING, to take his mind off the coming task of asking Sakura out on a date.

He would even gladly accept one of Gai's ridiculous and tedious challenges right about now.

Every time he had a free moment his thoughts would travel to the appealing way Sakura looked the morning he had drawn out her name, then to the smirks of Izumo and Kotetsu as they jotted down his unlucky draw on their clip boards. Then his mind would go to the encouragement of Gai, and then it would jump to the daunting task ahead.

He shook his head in dismay. What was he going to do about this predicament?

Kakashi sat up on his bed, then lazily got to his feet. it had only been a few days ago Sakura had scolded him about his posture, telling him he would get scoliosis if he kept standing like that. He shook his head again...

"Time for a walk I think," he mumbled to himself.

Thoughts buzzed around his head as he wandered Konoha. His feet carried him without any conscious thought of where he was going.

As he passed by a small cafe, an angry female voice broke him from his thoughts.

"NOT HAPPENING INO!"

Ino sounded very smug as she responded to her screaming friend, "Why not? Its not like you want to be alone with Kakashi right?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the mention of his name...

* * *

**_For those that might not know or might be interested..._**

**_Scoliosis is a very serious back problem that some believe can develop over a long period of bad posture or can be brought about via birth defects and muscular problems. The spine is usually shaped like a loose S, however when a person has scoliosis it can be shaped like a C or be overly straight, usually people with 'hunch backs' actually suffer from a non serious form of scoliosis._**

**_Kakashi has insanely bad posture, and as Sakura is a medical ninja it would only make sense for her to scold him about it._**

**_Please feel free to correct me if any of this information is wrong ^_^_**

**_UPDATE!_**

**_Hey guys sorry I've been away so long! Next chapter coming soon I promise!_**

**_Thank you so much for all the views and reviews!_**

**_Changes made to this chapter include:_**

**_- Addition to the story (its not much but yeah)_**

**_Also someone mentioned my 'mathematics' on Kakashi's age, which I would now like to explain._**

**_Yes I know Kakashi isn't 20 years older then Sakura... however is Sakura certain of this? It was never openly mentioned to Team 7/Team Kakashi anywhere in the anime to my knowledge, thus leaving the audience (us) and our lovable Naruto characters to only make assumptions that may or may not be correct._**

**_"Hinata didn't move or speak and Sakura knew exactly why. Student and Teacher. Student and teacher that were at least 20 years apart in age."_**

**_This is written in a way that its actually Sakura's guess rather then mine... However Sakura will be corrected on this, I promise! XD_**

**_Anyways, THANK-YOU GUYS!_**


	3. 03 Changing Plans!

_**OK!**_

_**So!**_

_**New Chapter as promised!**_

_**Got a little lazy, so the first part is from the last chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 -Changing Plans!**

For once Kakashi had all of his paper work in the day he got it. For once he didn't feel like reading any of his beloved 'Make Out' books, and for once he was looking for something, ANYTHING, to take his mind off the coming task of asking Sakura out on a date.

He would even gladly accept one of Gai's ridiculous and tedious challenges right about now.

Every time he had a free moment his thoughts would travel to the appealing way Sakura looked the morning he had drawn out her name, then to the smirks of Izumo and Kotetsu as they jotted down his unlucky draw on their clip boards. Then his mind would go to the encouragement of Gai, and then it would jump to the daunting task ahead.

He shook his head in dismay. What was he going to do about this predicament?

Kakashi sat up on his bed, then lazily got to his feet. it had only been a few days ago Sakura had scolded him about his posture, telling him he would get scoliosis if he kept standing like that. He shook his head again...

"Time for a walk I think," he mumbled to himself.

Thoughts buzzed around his head as he wandered Konoha. His feet carried him without any conscious thought of where he was going.

As he passed by a small cafe, an angry female voice broke him from his thoughts.

"NOT HAPPENING INO!"

Ino sounded very smug as she responded to her screaming friend, "Why not? Its not like you want to be alone with Kakashi right?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the mention of his name. His curiosity now piqued, Kakashi lent very inconspicuously against the wall of the small eatery, and pulled his favorite volume of "Make Out" out of his pocket.

"Come on..." The blonde coaxed, "It'll be fun, and this way you don't have to be alone with him."

"I-I think its a good idea..." a timid voice this time.

"See even Hinata thinks its a good idea, come on Sakura..."

Kakashi froze. Did word travel that fast? Did she really want to avoid being alone with him that badly?

An inaudible mumble flowed to Kakashi's ears followed by Ino's shrill voice.

"Listen bill-board-brow. It was bad luck that you drew your sensei's name. I would have freaked too if I had pulled out Asuma-Sensei's name, but make the most of it. Have a bit of fun with it."

He heard a frustrated sigh, "I suppose. Its going to be incredibly awkward though..."

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk a little at this, he silently promised himself he would make it as comfortable as he could for her.

"Well," he heard Sakura groan, "I guess its time to go find the man in question so I can get this over with..."

* * *

She could have sworn she had felt Kakashi's presence as she walked towards the exit to the cafe. Ino had promised to take care of the bill this time, but it would be Sakura's shout the next. She felt like she was carrying a massive weight on her shoulders, and that conversation hadn't made it any better.

So Hinata had drawn out Kiba, and Tenten had drawn out Neji. Sakura mentally kicked herself... after finding out who everyone else had drawn, Ino had neglected to share with everyone the snippet of information concerning who she had been lumped with. Instead the focus had been on Sakura's unfortunate situation.

At that thought the weight seemed to grow heavier.

Ino had insisted on choosing a club that had only recently opened that they would be able to enter without adult supervision. Of course if Kakashi-Sensei was present it wouldn't matter anyway.

The blonde 'pig' had also insisted on surprising each of the girls with outfits for the night. This was actually more of a concern to Sakura then the date itself. Knowing Ino she would choose an outfit for her that covered the least amount of skin possible. Something that was sure to get her noticed. Thankfully though, Sakura wouldn't be alone in the 'nearly naked' department. Tenten and Hinata would also be joining her.

Sakura had been so deep in thought she hadn't noticed the silver haired jonin that had stepped out in front of her. With a solid thump her head collided with the mans vest and she began to fall backwards.

A strong hand placed on Sakura's hip, righted her and she found herself gazing up into the deep, dark, single eye of the man she had hoped to avoid for the next few days.

"Uhhh..." she mumbled, "Sorry Kakashi-Sensei, I wasn't watching where I was going."

The rose that grew on her cheeks made the corners of Kakashi's mouth rise and made his eye crinkle up in the corner a bit.

"No problem Sakura, actually I was looking for you."

Sakura stiffened as panic flooded her body. Had the girls started talking already? No doubt the gossip queen pig had been behind it. That girl couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Kakashi noticed her stiffen under his lingering hand and couldn't help but smile a little, "Sakura, I was wondering..." He began, "Would you go out on a date with me?"

Sakura's bright green eyes widened with shock. This hadn't worked out the way she thought it would, "Wh-what?" she stuttered, confusion evident on her face.

"You see, I kind of pulled your name out this morning. So if you would kindly help me finish my mission I would be grateful."

The look on Sakura's face was straight and unreadable and for a few moments Kakashi was very worried about her. Then all of a sudden, Sakura began laughing. She actually laughed so hard her eyes watered and she doubled over clutching at her ribs.

When she calmed down some Kakashi frowned and scratched the back of his head, "Well I'm glad you found that amusing," he could feel the embarrassment welling up and attempted to squash it down with all his might.

"I-I'm sorry Ka-Ka-Shi Sensei," she said between gasps, "I'm not laughing at you, I swear " she ran a finger under each eye to clear away the tears caused by her fit, "Its just... well... I drew out your name this morning too and I've been panicking about it since."

This was brilliant for her. She would now only have to go on two of these dates rather then four with two different people.

"I see," he said watching her closely.

"Well, that lifts a weight off my shoulders. I'll go on a date with you Kakashi-Sensei, but would you do me a favor?"

Kakashi watched her suspiciously and nodded.

"Ino has... planned, I guess you could say, a group date with Tenten and Hinata as well as their respective dates at the club that just opened down town. Shes organizing outfits and everything, so if your not busy tomorrow night..." Sakura's face grew hot as she waited for a response. The words 'date' and 'Kakashi' just didn't fit together for her, and the idea of him saying no to the group date made her freak out and wonder what else he had planned.

Kakashi chewed on the idea for a few minutes. He already knew everything so his consideration was only an act. He already had everything planned out, and so far everything was going completely according to plan.

That was until the ANBU black op member appeared beside them, making them both jump.

"Lady Hokage wishes to see you both."

Then he disappeared.

* * *

As Sakura entered her small apartment, she unzipped her boots and kicked them off so hard they hit the opposing wall with a loud thud. On her way to the kitchen she removed her forehead protector and dumped it on the kitchen counter. The 2 bar stools she had bought to use as kitchen chairs sat against the bench and with a scrap they were dragged along the floor. Today had been tiring. It was originally supposed to be her day off and somehow it turned into this.

After they had received the summons from the ANBU member, Sakura and Kakashi made their way up to the Hokage's Tower, discussing various topics along the way. One of these topics happened to be what time Kakashi was going to pick Sakura up from her home. She fought hard telling him that he didn't have to do that ect ect. However Kakashi continued to push until he got his way.

"Then its settled. I'll pick you up from your apartment at 6pm."

Sakura had only been able to bring herself to grunt in response.

It wasn't long after this had been decided that they reached the Hokage's tower and were shown up to the office of the 5th Hokage herself, Lady Tsunade. However what Tsunade had to tell them didn't please Sakura at all. In fact it made her day so much worse. It now turned out she would have to go on four dates with the copy ninja rather then her originally perceived two. This was because they had drawn out each others names, and to make it fair for everyone else that was made to take part.

Sakura had reluctantly accepted this and when Tsunade had released her she headed home.

Now as she sat on the bar Stool in her very quiet kitchen she realized how big a problem this was going to be. Four dates with Hatake Kakashi. One of the most sought after bachelors in Konoha. People were going to talk. This was going to become very interesting indeed.

* * *

_**WHOOOOO done with this chapter. Enjoy guys!**_


	4. 04 Wobbly Start!

_**Thank you for all the reviews guys!**_

_**I'm actually kinda excited about this chapter... May include subjects such as underage drinking so if this is a problem for you, you should probably stop reading now.**_

_**Seriously.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Wobbly Start!**

Kakashi's checklist of things to do was very quickly becoming smaller and smaller. He couldn't deny to himself he was excited about tonight's date. Probably more excited then he should be. His imagination kept running away with him, as he tried to think of what his former student and current team mate might end up wearing. The simple fact that Ino Yamanaka would be choosing the outfit didn't help at all.

So to keep his imagination in check, Kakashi had set himself a list of things to do to keep himself busy while he waited for the clock to hit a reasonable hour for him to start getting ready.

First on the list - Paperwork.

It had taken him a total of 15 minutes to complete his latest mission report. Record time for him, a born procrastinator, and since he had finished the rest of his paperwork the day before as a form of distraction he had no other choice but to cross that off his list.

Next up - Spring cleaning.

The double motive behind this one made Kakashi slap himself. It hurt more when he was at home alone... with both his hand and face uncovered. Good, it would teach him a lesson.

He decided to start with the kitchen. Specifically the sink full of unwashed dishes that had been their for goodness knows how long. Constant missions plus time spent in hospital had left his home a mess. Simply because he was too lazy and too tired most of the time to clean up after himself.

He picked up a bowl that had chunky green goop all over the inside. For a moment he could have sworn it actually spoke and called him 'mama'. He shuddered and threw it in the bin, along with most of the other dishes in the sink. He then promised himself he would start washing the dishes immediately after he'd eaten from now on.

He had the same problem when he cleaned out the refrigerator. Everything was either just out of date or was beginning to form its own sense of intelligence. It made him begin to wonder how he had managed to not give himself food poisoning over the years.

He spent almost an hour in the kitchen just getting everything clean and usable, then he moved to the living room. Clothing was scattered everywhere, and then there were books everywhere too. The books wasn't so concerning as the clothing. Bloody shirts, pants, masks and torn pieces of scrap material were scattered all over the room. The scrap material was once clothing now torn beyond recognition. Proof of his many lucky escapes and wonderful team. However, it all needed to go in the bin or be washed. So this is what he started with.

Eventually he'd picked up enough clothing that he could see his furniture once again. Then he began righting his bookshelves. Kakashi had many books, sometimes he wondered if he ever had too many. They spanned over many different subjects, from ninja techniques all the way through to his beloved 'Make Out' books. As he had so many of them, they didn't all fit on the shelves and the ones that did fit never stayed their for long. Somehow they always ended up in stacks on the floor around his coffee table and sofa or all over the coffee table.

His favorites though always lived in the bookshelf in his room.

Another 2 hours and his living room was practically shining. Kakashi looked at the clock on the wall above the door to the kitchen. 10.00 AM.

Next up was the bathroom. It was a similar clothing situation. Kakashi had never realized he had so many cloths, but it couldn't be helped. about 90% of his clothing was all exactly the same. He rarely wore anything but his ninja gear. This triggered a thought, and consideration of a problem. What on earth was he going to wear on this date. Crap. He couldn't wear his ninja gear, and the only other clothes he had were his comfortable and very baggy pants he wore at home with his under shirts. He would have to go buy something.

He abandoned the bathroom and headed for his bedroom. It unlike the rest of the house, was very clean except for the stacks of books scattered around. He immediately headed to the wardrobe and slid it open. Ninja, ninja, ninja, ninja, ninja... CASUAL! Although when he saw the piece he pulled out his excitement died. It was an old suit that belonged to his father. Unfortunately it was full of holes.

"Damn moths," Kakashi mumbled throwing the suit onto his bed.

A sudden rapping at the front door made Kakashi look up and groan in frustration.

He took off for the front door and very nearly went face first into the floor as he tripped over a stack of books. The door started to open and he quickly pulled the mask part of his shirt up and over his face. Swearing he got to his feet and glared at the intruder. Make that intruders.

Asuma and Kurenai stood just inside the open door to Kakashi's apartment staring at him. Kurenai had her hand over her mouth as if she was attempting to stifle a giggle and Asuma stood there watching Kakashi and grinning.

The three Jonin stood watching each other for a few minutes before Kurenai coughed and spoke, "We heard about the name you pulled Kakashi."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Come in."

They both nodded and stepped into the recently cleaned room, "What were you doing?" Asuma said raising an eyebrow and looking at the stack of books Kakashi had just tripped on.

"Spring Cleaning," He said,"I would offer you tea, but I've just thrown out a lot of my kitchenware. It was alive..." he said shaking his head, "One of my bowls called me mama..."

Kurenai and Asuma exchanged a glance and responded to Kakashi with a simple, "Thanks but its not a problem."

"So who told you?" Kakashi asked seating himself across from them on a stack of books.

"Well, Gai told me," Said Kurenai

"And Ino told me about Sakura drawing you," Asuma added.

Kakashi rubbed his eyes attempting to rid himself of the headache that was beginning to pool there. Silently Kakashi promised himself he would murder Gai in the slowest, most painful way he could think of.

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Asuma.

"Well for starters, I'm going to complete the mission. Four dates with Sakura Haruno."

"Wait... Four?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes four, because we drew out each others names. So Lady Tsunade has asked for us to go on four dates instead of just two to make it fair on everyone else," Kakashi could see the crease appearing between Kurenai's eyebrows and he could sense an argument about to escape her lips, "Kurenai, Its fine. Really. We're going to get the first one out of the way tonight."

"Yes, Ino mentioned that. She said she's organizing it," Asuma said.

Kakashi nodded and rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably, "Yes that's right, I have a problem though. Mission dictates it has to be a proper date. Which means no mission gear. Which is about all I have," Kakashi sighed.

Kurenai suddenly smiled and her eyes lit up like beacons, "Would you like some help Kakashi?"

Asuma's face suddenly went very straight and he looked somewhat scared, he tried to shake his head slightly telling Kakashi not to do it, but Kurenai caught him and elbowed him very hard in the ribs. If there was one thing Kakashi knew about women, it was that you never got between them and shopping and makeovers, "One condition," He stated very sternly.

Kurenai looked quite excited at the prospect and nodded her head.

"The Mask. Stays. On."

* * *

Sakura had been distracted all day at the hospital, worrying about the night that was to come. Maybe she should have just pretended to be sick to avoid it. No that wouldn't have worked, it was a mission. No doubt Tsunade had ANBU watching each pair to make sure they completed it.

Sakura sighed and slid off her white medical coat and put it in her locker. Time to head home.

As she opened the front door something seemed very off. All the lights were on and there were two sets of brand new shoes at the front door. Before Sakura knew what was happening, she was pounced on by a certain blonde big mouthed kunoichi.

"Your late!" she chirped shoving Sakura in the direction of the bathroom, "Hurry up or Kakashi will be here before your ready!"

Ino seemed far too excited about this date. Regardless Sakura did as she was told and hurried into the bathroom. Her clothes slipped easily off of her tired body and the steam relaxed her rattled nerves. She let the hot water sold her body as she relaxed under its flow. However the relaxation didn't last long as Ino came banging on the bathroom door.

"Hurry Up BILLBOARD BROW!"

"Shut up PIG! I'm going as fast as I can."

Sakura quickly washed her hair and shaved her legs, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Her towel hung by the door and she quickly grabbed it as the cool air pricked at her skin. She hurried into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Ino already had everything set out on Sakura's bed. Everything. Including undergarments. As Sakura picked up the strip of red lace that Ino had dared to call underwear, Sakura growled. She stomped over to her drawers and pulled a pair of her own underwear that wasn't quite so... sheer. The black, strapless bra Ino had picked wasn't so bad. In fact it was very lacy and quite pretty.

Then Sakura saw the dress. Crap.

It wasn't even long enough to reach mid thigh on Sakura, and up the side of each leg was a slit held together by mesh. It was strapless and bright red. She knew it was a mistake to let Ino choose her outfit. She pitied poor Hinata and Tenten who until now hadn't felt the wrath of being Ino's Barbie doll.

Right! Editing time! Sakura went back to her set of drawers and pulled out a pair of long black tights. This would at least make her feel as if she was wearing more then a towel out tonight. She slid into them with ease, then slipped the red dress over her head. She inspected herself in the mirror behind her bedroom door. It didn't look as bad as she first thought it would.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Sakura? You didn't escape out of the window did you?" Came Ino's muffled voice.

"Drat, why didn't I think of that," Sakura replied.

She opened the door and Ino's jaw dropped., "NOOO! What have you done!"

"I put on some clothes," Sakura bit.

Ino pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine. Come sit so I can do your hair," She said pushing Sakura over to the kitchen table. On the table was a long box, which Ino lifted the lid on the moment Sakura sat down. Some very long pink extensions were neatly placed in the box. They were the exact same colour as Sakura's hair.

Ino gave Sakura's hair a quick blow-dry and brush, then expertly began clipping in the extensions where she wanted them. By the time they were all clipped in, Sakura's hair was long enough to sit on. It made her miss her long hair. Ino wasn't done yet though. Her fingers worked swiftly down, platting the extensions. Then when she was done she put the plat over Sakura's right shoulder and pinned her bangs back so they didn't hang in her face. She then moved around the front of Sakura and attacked her face with makeup. A soft cherry pink lip gloss and a small amount of eye liner and mascara finished off Sakura's look.

"Stand up so I can look at you!" Ino barked.

Sakura did as she was told and stood up.

"Hmmm something's missing..."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Sakura looked at her kitchen clock. 6.00pm, "Its Kakashi-Sensei," she muttered.

Ino grinned evilly and pointed at Sakura, "Don't move!"

As Ino opened the front door she was swept off her feet by the appearance of the Copy Ninja Kakashi. His silver hair was as un-kept and windswept as usual, and his mask remained firmly in place, however he wore no hidden leaf headband or Jonin vest like she had been expecting. Instead he was dressed in a pair of worn but classy looking blue jeans, a casual back T-shirt and a suit jacket.

"Is Sakura here?" he asked. Ino could have sworn she saw a little pink touch his cheeks just above his mask.

"Yes but shes not ready yet, but come on in anyway," Ino said stepping out of his way. It was then she noticed the bunch of red roses and the small box Kakashi had hidden behind his back, "What are those?" Ino asked, grin working its way across her face.

He was defiantly blushing now, "Gifts for Sakura, Kurenai suggested them..." he said. He lifted the box up and opened it to show Ino. A Jade crystal hung delicately off the silver chain inside the box.

"THAT'S PERFECT!" Ino exclaimed making Kakashi jump. He looked at her very confused and she grinned at him, "Her outfit was missing something this will work perfectly."

He simply said "Oh," and looked down at the necklace.

"Can I?" asked Ino, holding her hands out for the box.

Kakashi nodded and placed it gently into her hands, then she ran back to the kitchen grinning.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!" she sung excitedly.

The look on Sakura's face was one of worry on the verge of panic.

"Don't worry its not bad, Look!" Ino showed Sakura the beautiful pendant and Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Its beautiful," she said stunned.

"Hes got a bunch of roses for you too," Ino squealed excitedly.

Sakura's face went red with blush and Ino giggled and clipped the necklace around Sakura's neck.

Finally Sakura was aloud to put on her brand new red Stiletto heels and go meet her date. He stood by the door looking down at the roses, changing feet every few seconds. He looked about as nervous as she felt. She was shocked by the way he was dressed, it was a massive change from his usual jonin attire however it suited him. Sakura would go as far as to say he looked very attractive, and it seemed to take years off his appearance.

Ino cleared her throat behind Sakura, "Presenting Miss Sakura Haruno."

Kakashi looked up and his eyes very nearly popped out of his skull. Sakura had a feeling there was going to be a lot of that tonight.

* * *

**_MWHAHAHAHAHA! I loved writing this chapter! Had so much fun with it!_**

**_I actually spent all day designing that outfit of Sakura's... I want it for myself to be honest..._**

**_Anyways next chapter coming soon!_**


	5. 05 Dinner and a Show!

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND VIEWS GUYS!**_

_**I'v made some minor changes to the previous chapters, mainly being spelling and grammar fixing.**_

_**If anyone wants to see the girls dresses please visit sanosuke-fan's profile on DeviantArt. I would post links directly to the pictures, but there's no link option, and its not letting me copy and paste. :S**_

_**I apologize if this chapter is a bit awkwardly written, I got a little lost with were I wanted to take it... Q_Q**_

_**Anyways NEXT CHAPTER!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Dinner and a Show?**

Sakura glanced sideways at her ex-sensei. He was more boyish tonight then she had ever seen him. It was like he was a completely different person. To anyone who didn't know Kakashi, he would have looked very calm and collected, however Sakura could see his hands shoved into his pockets and his slouched posture were only a cover up for his one exposed eye, which was darting everywhere, trying to look at anything but her. His elbow occasionally twitched in her direction but he quickly caught himself and pulled it back into line.

The more Sakura noticed his nervous demeanor the more she blushed. Part of her was incredibly embarrassed to be going on a date with the man who had taught her everything about being a ninja. The other part was very proud that she could make Kakashi Hatake squirm like a nervous teenager.

"Would you like to get something to eat before we go to the club? I have a feeling its going to be a long night," Kakashi suddenly said. He was looking up at the sky, where the stars and moon were starting to make their appearance.

"Sounds good," Sakura said with a smile.

Kakashi had glanced down at her for just a moment as she said this, catching a glimpse of her again. His face went bright red. He could feel it and he knew she could see it.

"So where do you want to go?" she continued.

"I honestly don't mind," he replied scratching the back of his head.

"How about Ichiraku? Its close by and between here and the club..." Sakura was rudely uninterrupted by her shoe catching on a stone on the ground. Her eyes went wide and she stumbled slightly, and as she began to fall Kakashi's strong arm snaked around her waist and caught her.

Kakashi's hand on her waist made her blush an even deeper red then she would have if she had simply gone face first into the dirt. Now she had to deal with the newly born and conflicting emotions waging a war inside her. Kakashi had always been undeniably attractive, but he had always simply been her sensei. These were not the feelings of a student for her sensei.

As he righted her, he removed his arm from her waist, then jammed his hand back into his pockets.

"You should be more careful Sakura," he warned gently.

The emotions now stirring inside her made her nervous and jittery. What made things worse was the disappointment that spread throughout her body when kakashi had removed his arm. She could feel herself sliding easily onto forbidden ground and she knew she would regret it.

As they reached Ichiraku, Kakashi pulled apart the curtains that served as a privacy barrier and door. He gestured for Sakura to pass though and then followed her quickly, letting the curtain fall behind him.

As was customary at Ichiraku, Kakashi and Sakura were warmly greeted by the owner, Teiuchi and his daughter Ayame. However when Ayame saw the pair it was and their clothing, her eyes went wide.

"Please, take a seat," she said excitedly gesturing to the stools.

Sakura and Kakashi both, thanks to their blonde haired team mate, had become good friends with Teiuchi and Ayame. Ayame in particular sometimes spent her time of with Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata, and they would often share the most recent gossip.

Sakura immediately regretted her choice of restaurant when she saw the excited grin on Ayame's face.

"So, on a date?" she probed.

Sakura blushed like a fire engine.

"Yes," Kakashi replied coolly. Sakura was shocked that he could admit this so quickly, "We were actually matched up by chance if you would believe it, for a mission," he continued in a matter-of-fact tone.

No sign of blush touched the small part of his cheeks that peeked out from under his mask, and there was no fluster in his voice like there would have been with Sakura. For some reason Sakura felt herself flinch at how simply he had said it. It stung to know he thought of this only as a mission.

Sakura's eyes widened and she shook her head, in an attempt to push the sudden hurt aside. What the hell was happening to her?

"A mission, eh? Interesting choice for a mission," Teiuchi commented, "Who did young Naruto get hooked up with?"

"One of the Hyuga girls," Sakura replied, concentrating on a chip on one of her nails, "I think her name was Katsuya?"

Teiuchi raised an eyebrow at this, "Miss Katsuya?"

"You know her?" asked Kakashi, seeming curious.

"Yes, Lovely girl, beautiful singing voice. Not really cut out for the life of a ninja though."

Sakura and Kakashi looked at each-other, seemed Naruto had an interesting match up.

* * *

The music was very loud as they entered the brand new club. The lighting was multi-coloured and made interesting streaks across each of their faces. Four people and a very large white dog stood against a wall watching the dancing sea of people, moving to the music. Two girls and two guys that Sakura immediately recognized as Hinata, Tenten, Kiba with Akamaru, and Neji.

As her eyes met Akamaru's white fur, she found herself wondering how Kiba had managed to convince the bouncers to let in such a huge animal. This thought had cause Sakura to momentarily stop and Kakashi now looked back at her with worry, "Is everything ok?" he asked watching her carefully.

The heat rose in her cheeks yet again and she nodded.

As they walked over to the group, Sakura felt a twang of pity for the two girls. Particularly Hinata who wore a deep blue dress around about the same length as Sakura's. The major difference between the two dresses was that Hinata's dress at least had mesh up to the neck and down her arms giving her a little bit of coverage. Besides that, it had seemed Hinata had also edited her dress with a pair of tights. She lent against the wall between Kiba and Neji, who both stood like a wall between her and the crowd, protecting her from any unwelcome male gazes.

Tenten looked incredible in her long, Chinese style, strapless, floor length dress. It was white with a red trimming and a simple gold pattern in the bottom front corner of the slit that ran up to her hip. Her outfit was finished off with a pair of thigh high, black boots and her hair, which was usually done up in two buns on the top of her head, was out and curled over her shoulders.

Sakura reached out and slid her hand though the crook of Kakashi's left arm. He raised an eyebrow at her, but when her got no answer to his silent question he simply let her guide him.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled over the music.

The four teenagers turned to look at her and the looks on the faces of Kiba and Neji were both shocked and questioning. Kakashi scratched the back of his head with his free hand and shook his head wordlessly begging the two boys not to ask. They both seemed to understand and raised their hands in a half hearted wave.

* * *

"We cant do anything untill Ino gets here," Neji said crossing his arms across his chest. He had relaxed a little since Kakashi and Sakura had arrived, however he still stood very close to Hinata.

Hinata had told Sakura that her tights had actually been Neji's idea, "He said he didn't want my innocence compromised," She had said with a blush. Sakura could understand why he would think it might be. Kiba was somewhat animistic, and a bit of a flirt at times. He often forgot his manners. However over the past few years the young Neji Hyuga had become quite protective over his female cousin. It had seemed that Naruto had in fact inspired a change in him during the Chunin exams.

It was only a few more minutes before Ino noisily arrived, clinging to a very flustered looking Shikamaru. Ino happened to be sporting a very short, strapless, _hardly covering anything,_ dress with sections of cloth missing and replaced with mesh showing her skin beneath it. Kakashi lent over and whispered in her ear, "Bet your glad she didn't pick that one for you, huh."

The thought made Sakura blush a new shade of scarlet, and she quickly jabbed the copy ninja in the rib-cage with her elbow. As she was punishing her ex-sensei, Sakura noticed that Ino could barley keep herself standing on her very expensive looking purple stiletto heels.

Her face was very red and her voice was slurred as she practically dragged Shikamaru over to the group, "Sakuraaaaa!" she yelled over the music. The blond flopped onto Sakura, releasing Shikamaru from her vice like grip. Sakura's eyes went wide as she smelt the reak of alcohol on her friend, "I love you, you know that right?" Ino babbled.

"Yes I know Ino," Sakura said dragging her friend to the wall. Training with Tsunade had given her super human strength, and right at this moment, she was more thankful then ever to be one of the strongest women in Konoha.

"She insisted on showing up, I even told her she was far to drunk already. I don't even know how she got the alcohol " Shikamaru said rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. The normally very lazy and relaxed, shogi playing, strategist looked incredibly stressed.

"It's ok Shikamaru, but maybe you should take her back home..."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kakashi stood beside Kiba, leaning relaxed against the wall. At first glance it hadn't looked all that comfortable. Then he had discovered that it was covered in carpet, and actually made a grate place to lean. He had pulled out one of his 'Make out' books from his jacket pocket and begun reading it in the dull lighting. The book itself had earned him the stink eye from Sakura, but the fact that he was reading in such lighting earned him a scolding. However after about 5 minutes Sakura had sighed, slumped her shoulders and given up.

Kakashi had almost hit himself again as the thought that she looked entirely too adorable when she did that, crossed his mind.

Every few minutes he would discretely look up from his book to check on his young date. Every time he did he would find himself appraising her with his eyes, noticing her curves and how womanly she had begun to become. In a few more years she wouldn't just be a fine kunoichi, but she would also be a very good looking and much sought after woman. She was already stunning, but given a few years to mature more...

His thoughts started to drift else where... to a more X-rated thought.

Just as he was about to hit himself, Sakura grabbed his arm, "Kakashi-Sensei... Come dance with me?" Her face was slightly flushed and her bottom lip was stuck out in a cute little pout. Her parents would murder him for the thoughts that popped to his mind about their rose haired daughter.

Reluctantly he agreed.

He wished he hadn't.

Kakashi had never been very graceful. In-fact, unless he was utilizing his ninja skills, he was quite clumsy. Although he never let any of his team know about it.

Dancing made this ten times worse, and then there was Sakura.

She moved up against him to the beat, grinding against him in ways he didn't think she could possibly know about. Kakashi wasn't even sure she knew what her 'dancing' was doing to him, and he didn't want to mention it in case she had no clue. This was all becoming too much. Controlling his wild imagination was hard enough already. She was making it worse. His imagination was flooding him with thoughts of the different ways she could utilize her 'dance moves' in the bedroom. Images of her naked and grinding against him or wriggling under him in pleasure.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura's voice broke his line of thought and he gazed down into her emerald eyes.

Somewhere in them Kakashi saw something very bad. Hunger, lust...

Oh shit.

"I think I'm ready to leave now," She said quietly.

Kakashi nodded and looked around for the other two pairs. They were nowhere in sight, and he assumed they had all left already.

Together they left the noisy club and begun their way to Sakura's home.

* * *

_**Tehehehehe... very naughty Kakashi, having those thoughts about your ex student... :P**_

_**A little bit of extra information I was going to include in here but didn't...**_

_**~Tenten and Hinata switched dates halfway though the night as the boys were distracted by the wrong girls (HinataXNeji and TentenXKiba)**_

**_~Ino was actually so nervous before her date with Shikamaru that she got some random off the street to buy her some liquor. She downed it all within the hour and got extremely drunk. Shikamaru took her home after meeting everyone at the club and stayed with her all night looking after her._**


	6. 06 Growth!

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**_

_**Next chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Growth!**

Kakashi watched Sakura with interest as she pranced and spun down the darkened street of Konoha.

It had taken Kakashi all of five minutes after they had left the club to work out that Sakura was actually drunk. Very drunk. She had clung very tightly to his arm as they left, pressing his arm in between her breasts and bumping her hip against him slightly as they walked. Then as they drew a relatively safe distance from the club she released him, and danced up the street a little ways in front of him, stopping every once in a while when she came across a light pole, or a street sign. Then she would stop, throw Kakashi a very flirty smile and would start dancing against said pole.

Kakashi couldn't believe he was being teased like this by his little pink haired student. He had never expected Sakura to be so bold. He continued to move at an even pace, keeping his one exposed eye trained on the cherry blossom, while he kept his ears perked for any signs of threat.

Part of him urged for the removal of the cover on his sharringan. That same part that wanted her teasing dance moves burned into his brain forever. The same part he had been fighting to ignore ever since he had pulled Sakura's name out of the bucket.

The more she danced and teased, the more that part took over. Kakashi was fighting a loosing battle with himself.

Just at that moment, Sakura had hooked her leg around another pole and begun dancing, "Oh _Sensei_..." she said with a cheeky wink, "If I fall for you, will you be there to catch me?"

Kakashi blinked in surprise. She hadn't said anything to him since the club. She had simply run ahead and danced, and to think _that_ would be the first thing she said sent a pleased shiver up Kakashi's spine.

"Yes Sakura, I will always be there to catch you," he said quietly.

In that very moment, that second, Sakura's red stiletto on her left foot snapped with a loud crack, and with a surprised 'oh', she fell to the ground with a soft thump, landing on her backside.

"I thought you said you would catch me?" she said with a pout.

Kakashi chuckled and moved over to inspect the damage, "Need to give me a little more warning first, Sakura."

"No promises," she said, flashing him a brilliantly wide grin.

He offered her his hand and she took it and was pulled to her feet, however as she put her left foot on the ground she cried out in pain. Kakashi bent down to inspect the sore foot and took it gently in his hand. It was already starting to swell and had some signs of bruising already.

"Well, my diagnosis is a sprain," he said looking up at his pink haired date, "Although, I'm sure as hell no doc. Can you walk on it?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I stepped on it before and went ouch, I don't think I can."

Kakashi rubbed his masked chin in thought, "Then I guess there's nothing for it, I'm going to have to carry you home."

The pink that rose in Sakura's cheeks coupled with the small smile that now graced her lips had Kakashi wondering if she had sprained her ankle on purpose. He bent down in front of her, and she gently slid her arms around his neck. Then he felt her chest press against his shoulder-blades, and finally her left leg slid up on his hip, followed closely by her right.

Slowly and carefully, Kakashi got to his feet. Sakura was very light on his back. She wriggled slightly to get comfortable, but instead she slipped back. In an attempt to stop her from falling, Kakashi grabbed her backside and hoisted her up higher on his back. The soft moan that escaped Sakura's lips when he did this was almost too much, not to mention that fact that his hands were now firmly planted on her ass.

"Sensei," she whispered in his ear. Another shiver shot though him as her warm breath blew on his ear, "Do you like where your hands are?" Her question was followed by a soft nip on the top of his ear.

He couldn't hold back the moan that escaped him.

"I'll take that as a yes then, Sensei," she giggled seductively.

It was defiantly a yes. He liked it very much.

* * *

The bright sun light streaming through the window cut against Sakura's closed eyes. It had previously been shining across the top of her exposed shoulders, warming her tired body. Now it was waking her up, rather then keeping her pleasantly warm and comfortable.

"No..." She mumbled rolling over to rid herself of the blasted light. Bad idea. The light had been bad enough, it had hurt her eyes, BUT the moment she rolled over, she was slammed with a thumping migraine and the overwhelming urge to puke. Quick as lightning, she shot up out of bed, straight out to the bathroom. She paid no attention to the rest of the house, or the smell of expertly cooked eggs, sausages and bacon. All she could do was hope she reached the bathroom in time to puke directly into the toilet bowl.

She heaved, bringing up multi coloured fluids and the remainance of last nights dinner with Kakashi...

Wait, last night... Kakashi...

Thats right, she had completely forgotten her and Kakashi had had their first date last night. What had happened?

She recalled Ino being late, and drunk, Shikamaru taking her home... Dancing with Tenten and Hinata... scolding Kakashi about his perverted book and bringing it on their date and reading it in the dark... and a couple of guys at the bar buying her drinks, Kakashi moving up behind her protectively, half scaring them off...

Then it became fuzzy.

What happened after that?

Sakura rubbed her aching head, and stood, flushing the toilet as she went. She winced at the disgusting aftertaste of vomit and moved to the bathroom sink to brush her teeth.

While she was there she removed the long pink extensions, and brushed them, and her own hair. She placed the extensions back in their box, which Ino had placed on top of her bathroom cabinet for safe keeping after Sakura had left. She then tied her hair back and examined her face. She was pail, and her eyes were slightly hollowed in...

She stepped out of her bathroom and was immediately slammed with the scent of food. Her stomach which had literally just been emptied of all its contense, growled at her like some kind of hungry wolf. She followed the scent to her kitchen, paying more and more attention to her home's state as she went. The living room was a shambles, her clothes from the night before were strewn everywhere, her books were no longer where she had left them, but had been carelessly scattered all over the floor. A blanket lay cast aside on her couch.

Oh shit.

Panic began to rise in the pits of her stomach, and she looked down only just noticing she was wearing an old T-shirt and the same underwear as last night. Now she wasn't even sure she wanted to know what happened last night.

Slowly she poked her head around the doorway into the kitchen. Standing in front of her stove was a man with a shock of messy silver hair.

Shit.

"Good to see your finally up," He said turning away from the stove top to look at her. His exposed eye was crinkled in such a way that had always put her at ease in the past, but right at this second it wasn't working. Sakura was far to busy thinking of all the things that could have possibly happened last night that would lead to her cloths being all over her living room, and her Sensei crashing on her couch, "Enjoying your hangover? Take a seat and eat, and I'll explain once your done," he said plonking a plate of very tasty looking food on the table.

Sakura did as she was told and sat down and hopped straight into the food. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

"Now about last night," Kakashi's tone was even, but there was a slight pink to his cheeks above his mask, and his eye was watching his hands, which were placed on the table in front of him.

Sakura swallowed the bite of food she had in her mouth and waited for Kakashi to continue.

"You got quite drunk last night Sakura. I certainly wasn't prepared for you to be like that," he said softly,"How is your ankle by the way?"

Sakura looked down at her feet and shrugged, "My left ankle is a little sore, but its not too bad,"

"On the way back here you ran up ahead and were... uhhh... pole dancing..." Kakashi shifted a little, seeming slightly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I was?" Sakura asked, eyes wide.

"Yes... but that's not the worst of it, when you were doing that, you slipped. Your heel broke and you twisted your ankle, I had to carry you back here. I carried you back here while you were coming on to me..."

Sakura's eyes went very wide and her face went bright red.

"You came onto me very hard Sakura..." Kakashi's voice was little more then a whisper, but Sakura heard him very clearly.

"Did anything else happen?" she asked.

"Thankfully no... almost though... We got back here and you begged me to stay the night. It was a stupid move on my part, I agreed... you were very forceful, very flirtatious, very hard to say no to..." Kakashi now lowered his head, trying to hide the red in his cheeks, "you cornered me on the couch... stripped down... I don't know how it stopped..."

Sakura's eyes were wide and round with shock, her face was beat red with embarrassment and her heart was swollen with pride that her sensei had been able to control himself where she could not, "T-thank you..." she muttered.

"Dont thank me yet..." he said.

Sakura had never seen Kakashi like this. He was awkward, and shy. A huge change from the confident and flirty Kakashi she was used to. Before Sakura knew it Kakashi was standing right next to her pulling her head around to face him, "I need to know something, to test something," he whispered.

He lent down to her, his face very close to her own. His eyes stared deep into hers, a secret meaning in his actions becoming apparent behind his dark eye. Sakura's breath caught in her chest in anticipation. Agonizingly slowly Kakashi lent in and gently kissed the corner of her mouth. Sakura released a small moan. His cloth covered lips, and the gentleness of his touch sent shivers though her body unlike anything she had ever felt before. A warmth started to pool between her legs and she wanted to force him to kiss her more. She wanted this.

"Kakashi..." she whispered.

Kakashi grunted in response. He didn't move, instead he waited for her to decide.

"Kiss me... please..." she begged.

It hadn't taken much at all. No building of noticeable emotion over time, nothing like that. It was sudden, like a strike of lightning. She wanted Kakashi Hatake.

His cloth covered mouth moved slowly over her lips and his hands slid around her waist. Her arms snaked around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer. She could feel his hot breath through the cloth, she could feel it catching with his nervs. His hands shook slightly on the small of her back. She stood slowly and pushed herself closer to him, pressing her breasts against his hard chest. This simple action encouraged a moan from her sensei and his one exposed eye closed. He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Please, Kakashi... Kiss me..." she breathed.

Without argument, and with a small satisfied moan, he obliged. He kissed her through the mask, and her knees went weak. He had to hold her up when he nibbled on her bottom lip though the cloth of his mask.

* * *

_**Tehehehe...**_

_**My Boyfriend inspired this little piece 3**_

_**Nothing too bad... yet... after all, its only the first date... 3 more to go XD**_


End file.
